


Vacation

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boating, Collars, Commands and Orders, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fanart Included, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mile High Club, Nudity, Reading, Sappiness, Sleepy Sex, Stand Alone, Travel, steve's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: "We’re going to celebrate your birthday with sun and sand and exploring this incredible body of yours in any way I want.”





	1. Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! First, we want to say thank you so much to all of our readers, kudosers, commenters, and well-wishers. We can’t tell you how much we love writing Held, and when we hear that you guys love reading it too, that really makes our days. This is a special episode to celebrate Steve’s birthday! There will be six (five? No six. No, definitely five) chapters (maybe six) and we’ll be posting one per day. If you do the tumbly thing, come say hi - festiveferret.tumblr.com and ashes0909.tumblr.com. Thanks again and enjoy! :D - ashes & Ferret <3

Tony’s eyes shot open, heart jump-skipping into wakefulness. It usually took a few hours before his brain clicked on beyond thoughts of _coffee, warmth,_ and _Steve,_ but this morning was special. Tony was not good at surprises, not because he didn’t like them, but because his endlessly rambling mouth always seemed to give them away too soon.

This time, however, this time he’d managed it. And he finally got to share it with Steve. He rolled onto his side taking in six acres of sleeping super-soldier beside him.

Steve clearly had not gotten the memo that this morning was exciting. He was all wild arms and legs, flat on his back and stretched out like a cat in a sunbeam. Their sheets had been discarded halfway through last night’s sweaty adventures, leaving Steve’s glorious naked body spread out before Tony, a tempting buffet of erotic options. Steve’s face was tipped towards Tony, his mouth slack. Tony watched his chest rise and fall with steady breaths, and the collar pulling against his throat as he swallowed. He was so even and still and calm and unbothered.

Challenge accepted.

Tony rose up on his knees and tucked himself carefully between Steve’s thighs. He slid his thumb along the crease of Steve’s thigh, past his soft dick and beneath his balls. Steve didn’t move. Tony brushed the pad of his thumb against Steve’s rim and shuddered when he found it still slick and loose from last night.

Steve’s breath hitched as Tony let the tip of his thumb slip inside, but he stayed sleeping. Tony couldn’t tear his gaze away from the place where his finger disappeared into Steve’s eager body. The adrenaline from his sudden waking mixed with tightly coiling arousal until he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold back from ramming forward and feeling that heat around his cock instead.

He pressed deeper and curled his thumb forward. Steve woke with a gasp, arching into the touch and keening before his eyes even opened. _“Tony,”_ he choked out. His body twisted to the side and his fingers locked around Tony’s free wrist, digging in. Tony watched him writhe, his own neediness subsiding as he saw his Steve melt into pure pleasure.

Steve was completely open to the sensation in his drowsy state, sleep-soft instead of subspacey this time. It was beautiful. “God, you’re beautiful,” Tony told him, crawling over Steve’s squirming body. He left one arm braced on the mattress at Steve’s side, giving him something to cling to, while his thumb pressed deeper, curling, sliding, teasing.

Steve whimpered and turned to the side, wrapping both his arms around Tony’s, clinging like it was the only thing tying him to the bed, keeping him from flying away. His feet braced against the mattress, earning him more friction against Tony’s hand. Tony swapped his thumb for two fingers, sliding in easily and feeling Steve’s smooth heat draw him in deeper.

“Steve, you’re so incredible,” Tony groaned, watching the flush of pink bloom across Steve’s cheeks at his words. The way Steve took praise… sometimes it was too much, too open, too loving, and Tony felt like a skydiver without a parachute. Steve whimpered and Tony’s stomach dropped out.

He moved forward, flattening Steve onto his back again and covered his body with his own. His fingers never relented in their assault on Steve’s prostate and he pressed his lips to Steve’s ear and did what he did best: talked.

“You’re going to be so good for me, Steve. You’re going to let me fuck you with my fingers and you’re not going to touch your cock and neither am I, but you’re going to come so hard it’s going to blow your mind. I want to see you cover yourself so I can lick it off you. And then when you’re spent and I’ve jacked off against your fantastic abs, you’re going to grab the two bags I packed for us from the closet and we’re heading to the airport.

“I’m taking you away, you don’t need to know where because I’m going to take care of everything. You just have to come along and be good for me, which I know you will be, you always are. We’re going to celebrate your birthday with sun and sand and exploring this incredible body of yours in any way I want.”

Steve twitched and gasped under him, every buck of his hips rubbing his thigh against Tony’s cock, making him leak and groan himself. Steve started rolling forward, arching up and fucking himself on Tony’s fingers and Tony let him.

“You’re going to come for me Steve, so we can go, you’re going to come so prettily for me, just like that. Come with my fingers inside you, show me how this makes you feel.” He curled his fingers, finding the sweet spot and torturing it. Steve started to shake and he knew he was close. “Come on, darling, come for me, come for me, give it to me.”

Steve made a wonderful noise somewhere between a sob and moan and clenched around Tony’s fingers as his cock pulsed over his stomach and chest. Tony bent down and ran his tongue in a rough swathe through Steve’s come, his hand abandoning Steve’s heat to stroke himself quick and needy. The tang of Steve on his tongue and Steve’s gasps as he spiralled back down through the aftershocks brought Tony to the edge, and it wasn’t long before he added his own release to the mess splashed across Steve’s abs.

Tony watched Steve as he came down and woke up at the same time. He reached out and ran his hand through Steve’s hair until he tipped his chin to meet Tony’s gaze. Steve looked like he was having trouble remembering his own name, and it made Tony grin with satisfaction.

“Are we really going away?” Steve asked when he apparently found his voice again.

“Yup.”

Tony could feel Steve holding on to something he wanted to say, hesitating, so Tony answered the only question he could anticipate. “There’s nothing you can do for Bucky right now, not ‘til he wakes up. We’ll have my private plane, we’ll have a satellite StarkPhone. The _second_ he opens his eyes we’ll be on our way back to New York. It’s your birthday on Tuesday, Steve, you deserve a break. You can come back after a few days and mother hen the fuck out of him, okay?”

Steve took a shaky breath in. “Yeah, yeah okay. That sounds amazing. Thank you.”

Tony rolled over and pressed his lips to Steve’s. Steve hooked a hand around the back of Tony’s neck and drew the kiss out. When they finally pulled apart, Tony cupped Steve’s cheek in his hand. “You deserve it.”


	2. Clouds

The plane vibrated under his seat and Tony watched where Steve remained glued to the window. His smile was wide whenever he turned to tell Tony what he saw far below. They were climbing into the clouds, and something about whisking Steve away for the week, having him follow so willingly, left a low level buzz of arousal churning under Tony’s skin. 

Steve wore everyday Steve clothes: a too tight shirt and a pair of navy pants. A pair of navy pants on an army man, Tony mused, somewhat distracted by Steve’s shirt riding up above his waistband, as he turned back to press his face to the window. Tony knew the streaks of this morning’s come still painted the skin underneath Steve’s shirt. They peeked out whenever he shuffled in his seat, and it was a tantalizing sight, one he couldn’t quite shake from his mind. Instead, it spurred the heat inside him, made him think of all the wicked things he could do to Steve, would do to Steve. Things he’d make Steve do to him.

Above them, a chime signaled that they no longer needed to remain seated. Tony let out a breath and put his feet up, crossing his ankles on the stripper pole that occupied the center of the plane’s interior. Steve had turned so that all Tony could see was his back, fixated on New York City fading away. When it was presumably out of eyesight, Steve turned back in his seat, finally sensing Tony’s attention on him. 

“Come here,” Tony ordered and Steve dropped his gaze to the jet’s plush carpet. He could tell the submissive gaze was intentional, designed to turn Tony on. “Now.”

The order caused Steve to lift his eyes again, heated gaze automatically meeting Tony’s, teeth working at his bottom lip as his cheeks reddened. Then he slid to his knees. He started to knee-walk his way across the carpet until Tony  _ tisked _ and shook his head. “Crawl.”

His face went red but Steve fell to his hands. Watching him move towards a stripper pole on all fours was a sight that would fuel Tony’s spank bank for years to come. And yet, Tony was still distracted. He kept thinking of the come under Steve’s shirt, the claim he still couldn’t see. 

“Stop.” Steve stopped, his hips swayed to one side, body curling around the pole. Steve looked at him from under his bangs, and Tony could clearly see the collar resting at the nape of his neck. “Sit back on your heels.” Steve did so without question, kneeling with his hands folded on his lap. “You’re so filthy, walking through the airport with our come all over your chest. I wanted to drag my hand under your shirt right there in the terminal, run my tongue along your chest like before-- Take off your shirt, babe. Let me see how dirty you are.” 

Steve eyes had darkened from Tony’s words but he followed the order easily, pulling the shirt over his head and tousling his hair. When it was in his hand, Steve smirked, spinning it in the air and throwing it towards Tony. It landed on Tony’s thigh, right next to his growing erection. 

“Cute.”

Steve’s smirk widened into a smile. “You always seem to think so.”

“Do you want me to make you spin around that pole for the next two hours?” The threat fell from his mouth without a thought, or more accurately, because it was all he could think of, with Steve that close to the stripper pole. Steve’s entire demeanor changed, from smart ass to wide-eyed wonder, eyes flickering towards the pole with fear. Tony laughed. “Oh, don’t you worry, that’s not what I have in mind for the afternoon, at least not  _ this _ afternoon. Right now I want you to crawl over here and put your lips around my cock because you have been nothing but a tease all afternoon, walking around with come under your shirt. I bet your asshole is still all loose too, gaping, waiting to be filled. Fuck, Steve, come here, give me your mouth. Now.”

Sometimes, Tony forgot Steve was a superhero, never on the battlefield, but sometimes when they were at home in the tower. The way Steve shot across the interior of the plane, eager super-strength fingers almost ripping Tony's belt, reminded Tony who he was.  His hands were frantic, until Tony ran his fingers through Steve’s hair and whispered, “I don’t care if you rip the pants.”

Steve growled, a sound from deep in his throat that shot straight to Tony’s cock and caused a bubble of precum to build on his slit in response. Steve made quick work of Tony’s clothes, ripping both his pants and boxers from his body, and it was the hottest fucking thing that had ever happened in this airplane. Then Steve lowered his mouth to the head of Tony’s cock. 

Warmth enveloped Tony, and his hand reached for Steve chest, rubbing along the dried come. “Steve,” he groaned. “Fuck.” And he knew he wasn’t going to last long. His hands were in a punishing grip in Steve’s hair as he fucked up into Steve’s mouth, using Steve to chase his orgasm, and he opened so beautifully under Tony, lips going slack so that he could slide through them with ease. Every so often Steve’s tongue would wrap around the head, and Tony gripped the armrest, holding on for dear life. 

The clouds passed by the window and, fuck, a part of him wished his jet were invisible like Wonder Woman’s, so that he’d have the world under him, just like Steve. He’d be above it all while he had Captain America wrapped around his cock. Everyone would see him on his knees for Tony, his pretty lips wrapped around his thick cock, claiming Steve’s throat both inside and out. His collar was wrapped around his throat; his cock was fucking down into it, blocking off Steve’s windpipe. Taking, claiming, consuming, and Tony was exploding down Steve’s throat, holding his head in place with a tight hand around the collar.

Tony eventually let Steve pull back and, hell, he looked sloppy. A streak of cum and saliva dripped onto his bare chest and Steve grinned, proud, between haggard breaths. Tony reached out and Steve placed his cheek in his palm, and Tony stroked into Steve’s hair. “Fuck,” he leaned over and whispered into Steve’s ear. “You look so good down there, you should stay kneeling the rest of the trip.”

Steve nuzzled into the hand, his erection evident between them but neither of them in a rush to do anything about it. “Okay, Tony.” 

Tony leaned back in his seat, a hand staying in the strands of Steve’s hair. He sighed, all the tenseness from earlier draining from his shoulders. 

“Feel good?” Steve asked, moving to rest his head from Tony’s palm to the side of his thigh.

“You know you’re always good. I sure say it enough.” Tony laughed. “But yes, that was very much needed. We put that mouth of yours to good use.”

The praise warmed Steve’s cheeks like it always did. He wondered if Steve knew the arousal he had caused, how he made Tony want so badly that he encouraged Steve to rip apart his clothes. 

Tony let his eyes rove over Steve’s chest to where the mess from the blowjob mixed with the dried come from this morning, and a sudden, all-encompassing wave of  _ possession _ rolled through him. Steve was his sub, his love,  _ his.  _ Walking around with Tony’s claim all over him had almost proved to be too much for Tony. He’d been this close to dragging Steve into the airport  bathroom to fuck his already ready hole , and still he wanted more. “I want them to see you like this.” 

“Who?”

“Everyone. But, more realistically, the flight attendants.”

Steve sucked in a breath, looking over his chest, wiping at his mouth but leaving the come on his chest. 

“They won’t go public. They have all the right forms signed. Hell, it’s not the worst thing they’ve seen by far--” And it probably wasn’t the best time to bring up the impressive string of parties he’d had on this jet. 

Steve lifted his head from Tony’s thigh, eyes dark. “Now that sounds like a story I’d like to hear. And, yes. If you want to show me off, I want to let you.”

The words made Tony wish he had Steve’s refractory period. “Steve, fuck.”

Steve grinned again, wide and toothy, and obviously a byproduct of subspace. “What? I told you I’d follow. I have the collar on. I want whatever you want.” Then he leaned forward again, rubbing his forehead along Tony’s ruined dress pants. “And, I kind of like the thought…of someone seeing,” he admitted, once his face was hidden. 

Tony didn’t think for another second, just lifted his hand for the button that would signal the flight attendant.

His staff was well-trained. A professionally dressed man and woman rolled out a cart not even thirty seconds after Tony called for them. They maintained eye contact with Tony the whole time, averting their gaze only when Tony turned to Steve. 

“I’m going to order you some fruit. Would you like your own place setting or do you want to eat from my hand?” 

Tony felt particularly wicked, an emotion he usually ran with. But with Steve he felt almost bad, until he remembered the way he intentionally dropped his gaze to the jet’s carpet, seeking to turn Tony on. 

He knew Steve wanted to be handfed, especially this far into subspace, and he wanted to hear Steve ask for it, especially with two people watching. Steve shifted, hands clenching on his lap over a sizable erection. He bit his lip and looked up to meet Tony’s gaze; Tony wasn’t surprised to see the heat there, but he did delight at the boldness at its edges. “I can eat from your hand, Tony.”

It was hard to turn his attention back to the flight attendants but he did, ordering an assortment of food which the attendants left on a nearby table. Steve felt warm on his thigh, Tony’s hand methodically petting his hair. He heard Steve hum when the flight attendants left. Tony pulled at his hair so Steve met his eye again. “Liked that?” 

Steve was covered in his come, a line of it covering his nipple. The collar was prominent and anyone could see Tony’s claim. Steve’s cheeks were fire red but he was brave, Tony’s courageous sub. “I...liked that a lot.”

A surge of pride blended with the heat of ownership. “Good,” he said, picking up a piece of fruit. “Now, open up.”


	3. Stars

“Where are we g - “

“Steve.”

“Sorry.” Steve winced, it had just slipped out. 

Tony stopped and turned. He didn’t look mad, but Steve squirmed anyway. Tony pressed up close into his space, he had his hands casually in the pockets of his suit, but Steve could see a new sort of rippling tension in his stance. When he spoke his voice was low and full of promise. “What’s the agreement, Steve?”

Steve caught his gaze, hard and heated behind his tinted glasses. “I’m following you.”

“Do you trust me?”

_ “Yes,  _ Tony.” There was no way words could do justice to how much he did. “It wasn’t that. I was just - I was making small talk,” he finished lamely.

Tony, predictably, laughed. “The last kind of talk you have to make, my dear, is  _ small.”  _ He let his eyes drift south for a second and Steve felt his cheeks heat.

“Geez, Tony.” He rolled his eyes then snapped bow-taut when Tony’s hand landed on his side.

“You’re following me. No questions. I’ll take care of you. You tell me if you need something. Right?”

Steve nodded, mind humming in the warm comfort of Tony’s commands.

“Good,” Tony whispered affectionately, and Steve let out a shaky breath. It was overwhelming how much one word could effect him. Tony set off down the street again, with Steve right behind. 

And so he followed. 

The sun was hot and bright, and the air smelled like salt water and fresh fish. Steve tipped his chin up to the sky and breathed in sea air and freedom. They walked through a small alley, whitewashed stone houses in sharp contrast to the vibrant flowers that coiled up every streetlight and railing. Vine covered balconies leaned far out over the water and Steve caught glimpses of potted tomatoes and herbs. Each breath let go of a little something until he was happily drifting along in Tony’s wake, calm, steady.

Tony led them to a modern brick and glass building and guided Steve inside with one hand in the small of his back. It was an art gallery. 

Steve had been trained to walk through a gallery a certain way, take in art like an artist, but this time he got to see art through Tony’s eyes. Tony never let Steve go untethered, always keeping at least a hand on his back, or arm, or wound through Steve’s. He led him through the rooms at his own pace, on his own path, and Steve merely sunk into the touch and let himself be carried along like a boat on the current.

A few times Tony slipped his hands over Steve’s eyes and maneuvered him in front of a painting before pulling his hands away, revealing a shock of bright paint or the soft sweep of a landscape. Steve’s mind was still a whirl of colours and shapes when Tony took him by the hand and pulled him from the gallery and back out into the now-setting sun. 

They ate dinner at a tiny restaurant nestled into an angled side street. Tony greeted the owners as old friends and spoke to them in a language Steve didn’t know, and didn’t try too hard to listen to. He blinked placidly in his seat while Tony ordered for them both, eyes and mind fixed on the man across from him.

The food was incredible, even if Steve didn’t know what half of it was. Tony handed him things, and he ate. Sometimes Tony put a bite of something directly in Steve’s mouth, which gave him a little thrill, remembering their plane ride.

After they ate, Tony tossed an absurdly large looking pile of bills on the table and bustled Steve off, down the street. He checked his watch a few times and Steve couldn't help but get curious. 

The sun had fully set by now and the city was softly lit by streetlamps and the warm glow pouring out of people’s homes. It didn’t take long for them to reach their apparent destination: a long patio beside a lush public park. The patio hung off the edge of a steep hill, a tall stone railing marking the edge. Tony leaned against the railing and tucked Steve up against him.

They looked out together - a sea of black glass stretching into infinity, no clear line separating it from the sky, save for the beginning of a dense dusting of stars.

“Wow.” It wasn’t enough but it was all he could manage. The stars were bright and clear and there were a thousand times as many visible as in New York. They blanketed the sky and Steve couldn’t help but gaze up, spinning slowly around to take it all in. The two of them were high above the city, looking down at the sprawl of dotted lights - homes and boats only distinguishable by whether they were still, or bobbed up and down with the waves.

There was a crackling snap from down by the water, and then a glowing rocket shot up into the air. At its peak, it burst, lighting up the sky with a brilliant blue and red starburst that shattered into a waterfall of twinkling sparks. The colours rained over the city, three more rockets following in quick succession.

Steve felt his jaw drop. It was incredible. Did Tony know there were going to be fireworks tonight? They wouldn’t be celebrating the fourth here. “Why’re they -?” 

Tony chuckled and Steve spun to face him. Tony winked. “Happy birthday.”

“You did this?”

“Yeah well, you get all pink and flustered when I buy you expensive things so I thought you might like this more.”

Steve eyed him suspiciously. “So you didn’t buy me anything expensive, huh?” 

“Of course I did. Many things. But they’re all back at the tower so you can be pink and flustered in the privacy of your own home. Oh, except for one...” Tony shot him a wicked grin. ”That’s in our hotel room.”

Steve swallowed. “Really?”

“Oh yeah.” Tony’s fingers brushed against Steve’s thigh. “It has  _ settings.”  _

Steve shivered.

There was a crackle and a pop and Steve’s attention was drawn back to the black sheet sky and the bursts of colour breaking across it. For a long time, Steve just watched the fireworks. Each crack was followed by a vivid splash of colour, reminding him of the art in the gallery, like Tony's hand kept pulling away to reveal another beautiful surprise.

He glanced at Tony, grinning with adolescent joy only to find Tony wasn’t looking out at the show, but instead he leaned with his elbows on the railing, watching Steve. “You’re missing them, Tony,” he chastised gently.

“Nah, I can see them reflected in your eyes.”

Steve opened his mouth, though he wasn’t sure what to say to that, so instead he shot Tony an incredulous look.

“Shut up, I had a lot of wine at dinner,” Tony grumbled, looking out at the show instead, but Steve caught a hint of pink break across his cheeks and he smiled to himself.

Before he could tease Tony further, a movement caught his eye and he turned his head. On the hill below them was a long, wooden fence, and on the fence perched a little boy. His face was tipped up to the sky, mouth open in wonder, hands pressed to his chest. Every time a new explosion rocked through the city he jumped, then laughed. Steve’s soft smile broke into a full grin.

“Don’t even think about it, Rogers.” 

“What?”

“When I said take any souvenir you want, I meant like a postcard, or a magnet, or a yacht.”

Steve laughed and rocked his shoulder against Tony’s. The excitement of the fireworks had turned him giddy and giggling. “I was just thinking that, you know, it’s really amazing and lovely that you gave this to me, but it’s also even more amazing because everyone else here gets to enjoy them too. So, thank you.”

They were both silent for a while, faces turned to the dazzling display, then Tony cleared his throat. “I was that kid. Every fourth. Dad was too busy and mom didn’t like them, but Jarvis took me. I loved them, figured out all the science behind them, tried to make my own a few times with great success, depending on what you define as ‘success’ when it comes to pyrotechnics in your living room.” He paused, and Steve could feel years of memories filling in the silence. “I loved them though.”

“Me too. Bucky and I always snuck into this one neighbour's yard so we could see the big show. Sometimes we’d have a little money and we could get firecrackers or sparklers. We always heard these horrible stories of girls’ dresses catching on fire from them, but it was always that friend-of-a-friend stuff. I was actually kind of sad you and I were going to miss them, being away for the fourth.”

“I know.” Steve didn’t turn but he could hear the smirk in Tony’s voice.

“I’m not even going to ask how you knew that.”

“I know everything,” Tony replied smugly. 

“You do not.” The sparks continued to shower across the sky. “Bucky told me they were setting them off for my birthday, I believed him for far too long. I was embarrassingly old when I realized that was not true.”

Tony chuckled.

And now Bucky was.... If he was even Bucky anymore. What if he didn’t remember? There had been nights, out  _ there _ , when he’d close his eyes and tell himself the distant rumble of kids trying to kill each other was only fireworks. He always thought he’d hate them when he got back, but instead he loved them more, grateful that the memories had helped him through rough times.

Steve let out a tense breath and felt Tony’s hand brush against his. He spread his fingers and Tony wove his in between. Tony shifted against him and the steady weight of the other man’s body grounded Steve again in the here and now. A rapid series of silver sunbursts cascaded across the sky.

Steve shut his mind off and watched, taking in the colours and shapes in the same submissive, open way that Tony had lulled him into at the gallery. The show built, layers and layers of colours exploded and filled the sky with dancing lights, until, with one mighty red, white, and blue rocket, the docks finally fell silent and the last wisps of smoke curled away, leaving only the stars behind.

“Happy Birthday,” Tony whispered.

“Thank you,” Steve breathed out, suddenly unable to catch his breath, eyes still fixed on the vast expanse before them.

Tony’s knuckles brushed against his cheek, and Steve learned into the touch. “Steve, I’m going back to the hotel. What are you doing?” Tony asked, voice warm but with command crisping the edges of his words.

Steve shifted his gaze to Tony’s face, and the grin he found there lit up the sky brighter than any of the fireworks he’d just seen, or had ever seen. He smiled back, leaning into Tony’s space. “I’m following you.”


	4. Sea

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Steve asked, watching as Tony untied the rope that connected their boat to the dock and stretched his body to spin the ship's wheel at the same time.

Tony shook his head, again, pointing at the bench that ran along the bow of their speedboat, again. Steve wanted to help, but he also wanted to follow; so, he sat on the white cushion and waited.

The sun pierced overhead, reflecting off the turquoise water, and it made him appreciate the pair of sunglasses Tony had put in his bag for him. They had arrived at the dock shortly after breakfast, Tony handing Steve a bag and ordering him to change. He had no idea why he was even surprised, when he found that the only thing in the bag was a red, white, and blue speedo with the Captain America shield stretched across the front.

Tony, of course, was impeccably dressed in white linen pants and a white linen button up, the arc reactor light barely shining through on this bright, sunny day. "Next time remind me to bring the yacht, instead of the speedboat," Tony said, foot kicking them away from the dock. "That one is plugged into JARVIS and he's a master with the lines."

"Are you sure you don't need any--"

Tony shook his head, bringing his foot back into the boat. "Sit. Look pretty. We're on our way."

The wind picked up as they rode through the channel at low speed. Tony standing behind the wheel, hip perched on the tall captain’s chair, gorgeous as he blocked the sun from his eye. The city came into view and Steve could see the white, stone houses and alleyways they had walked through the day before built into the side of a mountain. As they got closer to open seas, Steve could see the patio from their fireworks show. It made him want to be near Tony, so he slid off the bench seat.

Tony gave him a look when he tucked into the tall chair next to him, and Steve shrugged, smiling. "Still sitting."

"Cheeky. Here you are, you've agreed to do everything I say, but you're still finding loopholes."

"Yeah," Steve replied, rocking his shoulder into Tony's. "Loopholes that allow me to get closer to you. Can you blame me?"

Tony hummed, the wind blowing in his hair and at his clothes as he pretended to think. "No. Can't say that I can. I am rather dashing, and charismatic, and--"

"Humble?"

"No, no, never that." Tony slid an arm behind his seat, wrapping it around Steve's bare waist, pulling him closer so he could whisper in Steve's ear. "Hold on we're getting to the end of the channel. Time to go fast."

And he wanted to ask Tony how a boy from Manhattan had learned so much about boating, but Tony pushed the throttle up to full speed, and they were flying over the water, bouncing over the waves in a steady rhythm. The wind and engines roared, but his super-soldier hearing allowed him to hear Tony's whoop of joy.

It was like he was in Iron Man's arms, the freedom of flying as they pierced through the waves. The city faded behind them, and before long, they were completely surrounded by the sea and Tony lowered the throttle until the boat came to a stop.

Their seats were close and when Tony spoke, his words puffed against Steve's bare shoulder. "Come here." Tony tugged at Steve so that he was standing between Tony's splayed legs, the cool linen pressing against his heated skin as Tony's hands took every liberty, roaming over his body. "There's something about having you in the middle of open water, to know that if you moaned," Tony twisted at Steve's nipple, "or screamed," he pulled at the elastic of Steve's speedo, "no one would ever know."

The heat of the sun and the feel of Tony's hands on his skin was playing with his head, making him feel lightheaded and needy in Tony's arms. Tony's finger pulled at the elastic again, far enough that he could see how affected Steve was from Tony's words.

"This speedo is adorable, look at how your erection presses up against the shield. But, I think I changed my mind. I think I want to see you naked in just my collar, under the Mediterranean sun, instead. Good thing I created sunblock for your super-soldier, Irish complexion. Strip."

Steve's hand gripped Tony's shoulder tight with the order. Naked. In the middle of the afternoon. Tony was reaching for something in the bag and it wasn't until he pulled out a long tube of sunblock that he realized he was still standing between Tony's legs, staring.

Tony uncapped the sunblock and the noise jostled Steve. He looked over his shoulder out of habit, further blushing when he realized that, of course, no one would see. When he turned back, Tony had his eyebrow lifted over his sunglasses, waiting.

Steve tucked his thumbs into the elastic band of the speedo and pulled it down to his knees in one quick swoop. His erection bobbed between them but Tony just smirked at it, then started rubbing a layer of sunscreen over Steve’s chest. He took his time running over Steve's pecs, playing with his nipples, then he made sure to get the side of his torso and his hips. Steve's breath caught when he ran a layer of sunblock over Steve's erection. The cool lotion warmed under Tony's hand and Steve had to bite his lip and do his best to not thrust up into it. When Tony finished, he smacked at Steve’s cockhead lightly. "Good boy. Now, turn around."

A rush of humiliation as he turned. It was difficult to shuffle with the speedo around his knees but he did.

"Bend over and put your hands on the wheel. I need to make sure I don't miss a spot."

Steve couldn't bite back his moans when Tony's hands pressed into his back muscle, intent fingers digging in as they trailed down his back. He expected Tony to rub the lotion over his ass, but he gasped when his cheeks were spread and Tony put some of the lotion over his crease, as well. "Wouldn’t want a burnt hole, would we?" Tony whispered into his ear, pressing his whole front against Steve’s back and he could feel Tony’s own needy erection and it was a relief to know that he was just as affected in his white linen pants.

“That speedo is still on, I see. Take it off and hand it to me.”

He looked past his erection to the stretch of bathing suit between his knees and couldn’t quite meet Tony’s gaze as he pushed it down with the side of his foot. The space between the seat and the steering wheel was small, and it was impossible not to rub his body against the rough fabric of Tony’s clothes when he bent down to pick up the speedo and hand it to Tony.

He absolutely did not expect the man to throw it overboard.

“Tony, what?” Steve sputtered, reaching pointlessly for his speedo, but Tony’s hands gripped at his hips. The bathing suit bobbed on the surface of the translucent water, the current pulling it away from the boat.

“Oh, no.” Tony smirked. “Looks like you lost something. Maybe you should go find it.”

“What? You threw-- Don’t even understand--”

“Am I asking you to understand?” His voice was firm, a one hundred and eighty degree switch from the teasing a second ago. Steve knew a blush had broken out across his cheeks, eyes fixed on the bathing suit, until Tony pulled at his chin and connected their gaze. “You made it look so fun, throwing clothes on the plane. I wanted to give it a try too. So, like I said, ‘It looks like you lost something, Steve’.”

“Looks like it.” He felt bold so he closed the space between them with a kiss before standing on the edge of the boat and swan diving into the ocean.

The water felt cool on his heated skin, sliding through his hair, between his thighs. The speedo wasn’t far and when he felt it hit his hand he turned, quick, propelling a bit out of the water to show Tony--

Tony. He still sat on the captain’s chair, but now had it turned to face Steve. His linen pants were undone, but other than that he looked pristine under the sun. His hand was wrapped around his hard cock and he was stroking it, eager and unabashed, as he watched Steve follow his order. Steve could see how heated his eyes were, even yards away, and it was easy to remember the press of Tony’s cock when he bent Steve over with the sunblock.

It really shouldn’t surprise Steve how much Tony wanted him, but sometimes it still took his breath away, made him dizzy, floating. He wanted to return, but Tony had only told him to find the speedo, not to return it. He treaded water, eyes glued to Tony as the man continued his lazy stroke, reaching over to grab and sip his tumbler of whiskey. He floated, waited, until Tony crooked his finger and beckoned Steve to return to the boat.

He swam back in a handful of easy strokes, to the stern of the ship, where Steve could push himself up onto the deck. Water fell down his skin, rivlets sliding over his body and pooling by his feet. Tony had spun the chair again, facing the back of the boat now. He watched Steve with his legs splayed open, like they were waiting for Steve to stand in between them. So, that’s what Steve did.

Tony let his hand fall away from his cock, moving both to Steve’s wet skin. Steve was fascinated by the sight of the white linen turning see-through as the water dripped from Steve to Tony. The brush of lips against his neck brought Steve back to the moment, and he dropped his boon at Tony’s feet. “I found my speedo.”

Tony pressed his lips together, amusement and arousal warring in his eyes. “Good boy. You deserve a reward.”

Steve flushed, pressing into Tony’s hands as they roamed over his body.

“I’ll give you a choice, my love. You may have your speedo,” he pointed down to the wet fabric on the floor of the speedboat, “or you may have your orgasm,” he finished, wrapping his hand around Steve cock.

“Aah-- Tony.” He thrust into his hand, “Please. More.”

“So good. I want to feel us sliding together, wrap my hand around both our cocks. Come here, hunch over on my lap, yeah, just like that. Good, so good,” he said, a litany of praise in Steve’s ear as he gripped Steve’s ass with the hand that wasn’t around his cock. He could feel Tony’s legs on each side of him, caged by Tony’s thighs and the hand on his ass. Stroking one, two, three times and he wanted to come, but he wasn’t sure, even though Tony had never restricted it before, he still felt compelled to ask. “Tony, please, Tony, let me--”

“Come for me, Steve,” Tony said, voice thick and full of promise, and Steve was falling over the edge, come shooting out and spilling onto Tony’s neat linen clothing.

Tony followed shortly after, a string of come landing on Steve’s stomach. They fell into each other, catching their breaths as Tony rubbed his come into the Steve's saltwatered skin. He watched, transfixed, until Tony pushed him lightly into the chair next to him. He half fell, half sat, drained from Tony's hand but unable to tear his eye away from the white linen of his shirt, now see-through where Steve's come had landed. _Mine. Mine,_ repeating in his head. And all was perfect, floating--

Then he jerked up, stopping short only because Tony's hand gripped his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Your clothes," Steve began. "I have a spare but you..." he trailed off, imagining them back on the dock, Tony a mess while Steve looked pristine. The image was hot but it tugged on something in his gut, something not quite right, like he should've thought about this before, avoided it or asked permission.

"Hey," Tony hummed, hand running through his wet hair. "I like your upgrade to my wardrobe." He found the throttle again, smirking. "Plus, where we're going we don't need clothes."

Steve laughed. "I understood that reference."

"I made sure of it. Now hold on, we're off to my private island.” And they sped off across the sea.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [GORGEOUS art](https://one-and-five-nines.tumblr.com/post/163076944901/are-you-sure-you-dont-need-any-tony-shook-his) from [one-and-five-nines](https://one-and-five-nines.tumblr.com/). Thank you so much!! <3 <3 <3


	5. Sand

Tony padded down the short path from the house to the beach and grinned when Steve pulled into view. He was stretched out flat on his stomach, one towel laid out under his naked body, another rolled up as a pillow. His legs were spread enticingly, so his feet could poke over the sides of his towel and bury his toes into the hot sand.

Three days they had been here. Three days alone together, Steve in nothing but his collar, gorgeous in his submission to Tony. He’d given over everything, without hesitation, and it was making Tony feel a heady sort of pride and self-satisfaction.

Tony had fallen so easily into the rhythm of taking care of Steve, guiding him through the day and night, down to the beach, up to the kitchen, and time and time again, into their bed. He thought a few times he might be getting close to reaching Steve’s limit, but he had yet to fail to get hard when Tony asked it of him.

Thinking of getting Steve hard was making Tony hard again himself. He could hardly keep up with Steve’s stamina but taking Steve apart and putting him back together, only to take him apart again was as much, or more, enjoyable as getting off himself.

Tony sunk into a nearby deck chair, drawing his robe around him and holding his mug of coffee close in the hopes that he might absorb the caffeine straight through the ceramic. Steve had woken up at a time of the morning that was only worth seeing from the other direction, and Tony had sent him down to the beach so he could catch a few more hours.

It was incredibly distracting sleeping next to someone that beautiful - and that horny - and Tony needed his rest if he was going to keep up with him. Of course, he hadn’t expected Steve to come down to the beach only to doze off down here instead. If he’d thought they could keep sleeping, he would rather have had Steve wrapped around himself, instead of around that towel.

Unable to resist the smooth planes of Steve’s back any longer, Tony abandoned his coffee cup and worked his way across the sand until he cast a shadow over Steve’s prone form. When Steve didn’t move he dropped down to straddle his lower back and run his hands over Steve’s shoulders and up to where the collar circled his neck. His hair was wet, but his skin was dry, save for a line of sweat down his back. He’d clearly been swimming, then came up on the beach to dry off - a job the sun had accomplished admirably.

Tony dipped down to press his lips to Steve’s ear. “You asleep, gorgeous?”

_“Nuh,”_ was apparently all Steve could manage.

Tony chuckled. It seemed to be about 40% “yes, I’m absolutely asleep” and 60% “I’m completely awake, what can I do for you my amazing man, love of my life, epitome of perfection in human form.”

So, he might be reading a bit too much into it.

Still, there was something he wanted, something he wanted very much. And he knew a sure-fire way to wake Steve up enough to give it to him. He shuffled down until he was straddling Steve’s calves, following his path with flat palms and grinning when Steve hummed with pleasure.

The dopey purr snapped into a harsh gasp when Tony buried his face in Steve’s ass and licked a wet stripe over his hole. Steve’s hips rose into Tony’s hands and Tony smiled at how easily Steve gave into his neediness.

“Tonyyy,” he whined, trying to arch into the touch and find friction for his cock at the same time. Tony dug his fingertips in, holding Steve up and open, not letting him grind against the towel. He licked and sucked and teased Steve with his tongue, pulling back every time Steve choked out a needy cry, only to dive in again.

Steve’s little noises were getting increasingly desperate and Tony couldn’t help pushing him as close to the edge as he could. Every press of his tongue swiped away a little more of what little control Steve had left, and he was begging wordlessly by the time Tony pulled away.

Tony slid off Steve’s legs and smacked his hip until he rolled over. The sight that met his eyes when Steve settled on his back blew his mind. Steve’s arm was tossed up over his forehead, keeping the blazing sun out of his eyes. Those eyes - those amazing eyes - were half-closed, slack, with pupils blown to black. The second he could, Steve settled those eyes on Tony and didn’t pull them away. His mouth was caught between a needy pout and a spacey grin.

He was fully hard, and the head of his cock was shiny with precum. “For fucks sake, Steve. I want you to look like this all the time.”

“It’s you,” Steve mumbled, and Tony couldn’t help but lean forward and press a kiss to those tempting lips. When Steve moaned into Tony’s mouth, he hooked the back of his neck and pulled the kiss deeper. He sucked Steve’s tongue into his mouth, letting his hip brush against his erection, then licked his way across Steve’s cheek to his ear.

“I need you. Get up, I want to fuck you against the pool house,” Tony whispered. Steve shuddered and whined. He gripped Tony’s arms and shifted on the towel, kicking his feet into the sand. Tony watched him struggle for a moment, then sat back to help him up, but Steve pulled him close instead.

“I - I can’t. ‘m sorry… I can’t.” Steve slumped back on the towel with distress creasing his forehead. “I’m sorry, Tony. I’m too - I need you, now. Please?”

Tony brushed Steve’s hair back with one hand. Steve looked utterly overwhelmed. “Shh, it’s okay. Wow, you’re really gone, aren’t you?”

Steve’s hands clenched on Tony’s arm. “I was - I was thinking about you before you came down. About yesterday, last night and - ah - I didn’t touch - I’m - I’m so.” He whimpered again. “Please?”

Memories of the last few days pushed their way into Tony’s mind too - Steve at his feet, under his hands, tied to his bed - and he had to agree that perhaps the pool house was too far away after all. “It’s okay, sweetheart, I got you. Roll over again.”

Steve obeyed with a shuddering moan and Tony wasted no time beginning to tease his hole with a finger. When he found it too tight, despite his earlier ministrations, he scrabbled in his robe pockets, trying to find the bottle of lube he’d taken to carrying around all the time.

He braced himself with a flat palm on Steve’s lower back and Steve groaned into the towel, letting himself be flattened by Tony’s weight. He just gave into it so freely. For all his strength and power, Tony could manhandle him any way he liked and Steve would just say, _“Yes, Tony.”_

“Fuck, Steve, I need to be inside you, like yesterday.” He fumbled the lube as he slicked his fingers, letting it fall to the side as he worked two into Steve. Steve groaned, but didn’t move. Every muscle in his body was lax under Tony, giving in entirely to the sensation, not seeking his own pleasure at all, leaving it entirely in Tony’s hands. Tony’s cock twitched against his thigh and he sucked in a harsh breath, willing his body to chill out until Steve was ready.

Luckily it wasn’t long before his fingers were sliding easily into Steve’s body and he pulled them away, rushed and over-eager, and pressed the head of his cock to Steve’s hole. He was hot and tight, but somehow loose and ready at the same time, and Tony bit down on his lip and scratched his nails down Steve’s limp back in an effort to release some of the tension coiled tight through his stomach.

Tony thrust forward, collapsing flat along Steve’s back so he could nip at his neck. He wanted to take it slow, but Steve’s little whimpers were too much and he moved forward harder and faster with each press. The hot sun broke out a sweat on the back of his neck. He braced his feet in the sand so he could fuck into Steve harder and tipped his chin up to take in the view. The endless ocean stretched out in front of them, bright blue and wild, crashing against the sand.

Tony wrapped one hand around Steve’s waist and buried the other in his hair, then pulled back, hauling him up to his knees. Steve leaned heavily against Tony’s chest, his head tipping back to rest against his shoulder. Tony ran his teeth along Steve’s neck, then dropped his hand from Steve’s waist to his cock. He was impossibly hard, and he cried out when Tony’s hand gripped him tight.

Tony wrapped his other hand around Steve’s neck, over the collar, and rocked into him, matching each press of hips with a stroke on Steve’s cock. It wasn’t long before Steve was spilling over Tony’s fist, shaking in his arms, his hands hanging limply at his sides. Steve was so far gone he barely reacted beyond turning his face into Tony’s neck and sighing, but Tony could feel his muscles clenching around him as his orgasm rippled through his body. Tony spread his knees, pushing Steve’s farther apart and dropped his hand to Steve’s inner thigh, smearing his come over his sweaty skin.

Tony’s pleasure built in waves, rolling through him in ever growing surges until it finally broke and he slammed into Steve one more time, coming deep inside.

Steve was a panting, sweating ragdoll, and Tony carefully maneuvered him back, flat on the towel. He made sure the other towel was tucked up under his head, the way Tony had found him. He got a little thrill from the idea that he could come down here, fuck Steve, then put him back, like a toy taken out of a drawer for a good time only.

He couldn’t help curling up against Steve’s side and resting a hand on his back to feel his breathing even out again. Blissed out was the only way to describe the man in his arms - utterly blissed out. He was stunningly beautiful and he was Tony’s. Tony suspected he was probably close to blissed out himself.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [UNBELIEVABLE ART](https://img00.deviantart.net/5393/i/2017/272/1/4/open1_by_sirsapling-dboxq5c.jpg) is from [the amazing SirSapling](http://sirsapling.tumblr.com/). This is a "tasteful crop" but if you show Sap some <3 on tumblr, who knows? Maybe there will be more? ;)


	6. Home

Steve put the last of the dishes on the rack, drying his hands on his apron before taking it off. It felt odd to wear anything, after days of being nude, but Tony had given him the apron with the order, “If you're in the kitchen, you need to protect that gorgeous cock.” And who was he to argue?

In the center of the private island was a beautiful cabin nestled into a cliff. Its open floor plan allowed Steve see the the setting sun over the horizon through the living room windows. Tony sat on the couch, also watching the sunset, the tumbler of whiskey in his hand forgotten for the broad brushstrokes of vibrant colors. His robe was partially open and Steve could see the trail of hickeys Tony had ordered him to leave on his skin this morning, and it was like he could taste the skin again, feel Tony’s unforgiving grip on the back of his head.

As if sensing Steve's stare, Tony turned, smile stretching across his face when he noticed he had Steve's undivided attention. “Come here,” he said, gesturing to the pillow that had been fixed to the spot by Tony's feet all week. “Our plane is coming in a few hours but we still have time for you to read to me.” Steve let his pout show at the reminder of their departure, and Tony chuckled. “I would love to stay here forever too, but Assembling calls.”

“I know, I just…” he trailed off, there was nothing left to say that Tony didn't already know, that he wasn’t feeling himself. 

“Come.” Steve followed the order, settling by his feet, and Tony ran a hand through his hair. “We can finish the chapter, and then work on bringing you up a bit.”

Steve hummed, focused more on the warmth of Tony's leg, than his words, rubbing his face into Tony's fabric covered thigh. The words finally penetrated Steve's haze when Tony's hand traced around his collar. “Bring me where?”

Tony stroked his hair in a way that further pressed his cheek into the robe, and chuckled. “You've been in subspace for days, Steve.”

Steve nodded, a hum emanating from his chest that sounded more like a purr. “I've loved every second.”

“I have too, I'd keep you at my feet forever if I could. But, it could take you a bit to adjust-- Read now. We'll get to that later.”

Apparently, Tony had a whole collection of romance novels that featured men loving one another, and he had made it his mission to,  _ “further Steve's homoerotic literature education.” _ Steve wondered if it was more that Tony liked hearing Steve's voice stumble over the raunchy scenes, than broadening Steve’s horizons. 

Steve pulled the book from the coffee table, cleared his throat and straightened his posture. Tony’s hand fell to the muscles of his back, aimlessly trailing against Steve’s skin. A flood of warmth swelled in Steve’s chest and he knew that they’d be leaving soon, but he let the thought float away because Tony had said later, and Tony had said read; and wherever they went this feeling would follow.  _ “Ennis jerked his hand away as though he'd touched fire, got to his knees, unbuckled his belt, shoved his pants down, hauled Jack onto all fours--- _ Tony,” he stuttered, face flushing. 

Tony smirked. “Are you going to leave them hanging? Go on.”

He took a deep breath. “-- _ and, with the help of the clear slick and a little spit, entered him, nothing he'd done before but no instruction manual needed. _ ” Tony's fingers slipped around the collar, tickling the skin around the leather edges as he read, _ “They went at it in silence except for a few sharp intakes of breath and Jack's choked "gun's goin off," then out, down, and asleep. _ ” And Tony was unbuckling the collar, cool air brushing against sensitive skin, the book being taken from his hands, as Tony lifted his chin, connecting their gaze. 

“How do you feel, Steve?”

He was naked on his knees by Tony's side, how else could be feel? “Perfect.”

Tony laughed. “You look it, eyes still glazed over. Do you want to stay where you are or join me on the couch?”

The question didn't make sense at first, it had been so long since he had to make a decision. Focusing on the question pulled him up from the floating place he had come to know so well. He looked at the spot next to Tony, then at his kind eyes. It had been so long, longer than ever before, that he'd been made to give in, to take orders instead of give them. But now the collar was off, and when the collar was on that meant that he could float, drift. When it was off, he was in control. It wasn't taking him long to adjust after all; Steve knew what he wanted. 

“I want to stay down here.” His voice was rough but firm, unfamiliar to his own ears. His gaze lowered from Tony’s face to the love bites on his neck, over his chest. He turned, lifted his hand to Tony's thigh, pulling at the robe so it revealed his bare skin. He thought of how much Tony had done for him, for every new experience, new taste, new sensation. Tony had given him so much, and Steve knew that he loved it, that it made Tony hard to take care of Steve, to take Steve, any way he wanted, and Steve loved being good for Tony. But right now all he wanted to do was take the man in return. “I want -”

The collar was off, he was in control. 

He pushed open Tony's legs, sliding into the space between them, and pushed open his robe. A gasp escaped from Tony’s lips, and Steve turned to meet his gaze as he lowered his mouth to Tony's cock. Tony’s feet kicked out in surprise, knocking into the coffee table and jostling the ice cubes in his whiskey; Steve chuckled from around his cock. Surprising Tony, taking Tony, it felt so good and he swallowed again, Tony’s cock hitting the back of his throat. 

Steve felt wild, one hand reaching out to grab Tony’s, circling his wrist and pinning it to the sofa. He forced moans out of Tony with every twist and swallow. But Steve wanted more, he wanted to take and he wanted to give, to thank Tony for this experience they’d shared together. 

Tony’s robe had splayed open, and Steve slipped his hand into the nearby pocket, finding the bottle of lube that had contributed so much to Steve’s pleasure this past week. He kept his mouth on Tony’s cock, sucking the head with hollowed cheeks as he flipped open the top of the bottle. Taking his hand away from the base of Tony’s cock, he coated two fingers with lube, sucking on Tony all the while. 

When Steve’s fingers pressed against the rim of his own hole, he moaned and Tony whimpered at the vibrations, eyes opening and narrowing when he realized what Steve was up to. “Are you getting yourself ready for me?” Tony asked, with the same trace of possession that always seemed to accompany Tony’s words when they played. And it spurred Steve on, made him pull back before he was ready and climb into Tony’s lap. 

He bent over to kiss Tony, hands pushing him back into the couch, a little puff of breath escaping under super-soldier strength. Steve wasn’t ready, but he didn’t care, he wanted to take Tony, consume him, possess him, and the collar wasn’t on anymore, he wasn’t lax, and he wasn’t passive. Not now. 

He lowered onto Tony’s cock in one smooth slide, their moans echoing in unison around the living room. Steve’s head fell back, but he straightened it, wanting to see Tony, watch him as Steve rode. 

Tony stared, lips parted and chest heaving. One hand was on the couch where Steve had pinned it, and the other had fallen open on the cushion, his collar curled around his palm. He was looking at Steve with genuine surprise, and satisfaction rushed in Steve’s chest, making him want to take even more.

He lifted his body, pulling out so only the tip of his cock remained before lowering again. His head threatened to fall back with pleasure again, but Steve wanted to see; he didn’t want to miss a moment. “So good, Tony.” The words slipped out and Tony’s hips jerked in response. “You treat me so good, take care of me, love me.” He kept the rhythm agonizingly slow, wanting to feel each inch of Tony as he slid in and out of his body. Tony kept trying to thrust up harder, until Steve put a hand on his hip. “You were so good to me, let me thank you.”

He could tell Tony wanted to move, but he let Steve hold him still, and Steve picked up the pace, building the friction between them. He twisted his hips and gasped when the next time he lowered, Tony’s cock brushed against his prostate. His body froze, leaning forward and Tony was chuckling. “You look so beautiful like this. Come on, Steve, take me, ride my cock until you come on it.” Steve moaned, thrashing on Tony’s cock and he felt Tony try to thrust again but Steve’s hand stayed firm. “Fuck, Steve, yea, take it. Pin me down and use me,  _ thank me _ , tell me how much you liked bending at my every whim, how much you like being mine, my toy, my love, fuck Steve!” 

The hot spurts of Tony’s orgasm slammed into Steve’s prostate and with a couple more thrusts Steve was following him over the edge, lines of his came landing on his stomach, a drop hitting right under the arc reactor and Steve groaned, folding over onto Tony’s shoulder. Tony finally moved his hands, wrapping his arms around Steve. He nuzzled into Tony’s neck, breathing him in, the tension, the urge to control, fading in the curve of Tony’s embrace. “I don’t want to go,” Steve admitted into the warm skin. 

“Hey--” Tony rubbed a reassuring hand up and down his back. “--We can come back anytime, and it’s not like there’s anything here that we can’t have at the tower. You want to be naked on the beach? Just say the words and I’ll Iron Man you to Malibu. Want to laze under the stars? We have options for that too.” His hand pulled at Steve’s chin so Tony could meet his eye. “We’re us. We can be us anywhere. We’ll go back and start planning our next vacation right away, anywhere you want.”

Steve perked up. “Really? Anywhere?” 

“Anywhere.” Tony’s smile was infectious and Steve knew he’d miss this, he’d always cherish the first time they existed in a world that comprised entirely of themselves. But here or there, the tower or any other place they may live in the future, it didn’t matter. Home was where Tony was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thanks for bearing with us through this Very Special Episode™ and a last happy birthday to Steve! We'll now be returning to your regularly unscheduled Helds. We love you guys <3


End file.
